This invention falls within the general category of stationery products and within the specific category of ring binder notebooks. As a class, binder notebooks have enjoyed wide marketability in both the business and educational sector as a useful device for storing papers. The traditional notebook incorporates a centrally located ring binder mechanism. This standard location of the binder mechanism, although widely used, presents some disadvantages.
The primary purpose of a binder mechanism is to secure papers. Yet a centrally placed binder mechanism imposes a limitation on the size of paper that may be stored. The size of paper which may be stored is limited to less than half the size of the notebook cover. To circumvent this restriction notebooks have been manufactured in many sizes to accomodate the need for a specific paper size. The production of notebooks in various sizes, however does not address the need for access to various sizes of paper within the same notebook. In particular professions and/or courses of academic study, a choice in size of paper within the same notebook is highly desireable. Notably this shortcoming has been acknowledged by the addition of interior cover pockets, yet their capacity is limited to a few sheets of paper and hence does not address the need entirely.
In addition, a centrally located ring binder mechanism does not lock the notebook itself but only the papers within the ring binder. While the rear and front covers do offer some protection, they only enclose the contents partially and do not secure the contents. An unlocked notebook is objectionable in that it contributes to the loss of unsecured papers during transportation and/or to paper damage and information loss when exposed to rain and snow.
Still another disadvantage of a centrally located binder mechanism, is its inherent two sidedness which mandates delicate balancing and/or use of extrinsic supports during vertical placement or easel stand positioning. The ability to place a notebook in a free-standing vertical or easel stand position is highly desireable as it enhances both presentation and individual general viewing.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the invention to provide improved designs for binder notebooks, presentation devices and like stationery items that alleviate the above noted disadvantages of the prior art. The invention seeks a design that secures and protects all contents, provides for storage of multi-sized papers and allows for free standing vertical and easel stand positioning.